The 2087th
by DoctorAwesome1
Summary: The year is 1969. Margaret Houlihan is head nurse over the 2087th mobile army surgical hospital. As similar, and sometimes worse horrors are faced in Vietnam, fimiliar faces, and new ones come to befirend the head nurse, along with one California nurse who brings everyone back together, thousands of miles away from Vietnam. Slash. Warning: some strong language, death, and violence.
1. Your Head Nurse

She was awful proud of her position. Not many people had the respect she had earned. Years of work and training led her to be one of the finest nurses in Korea, and now Vietnam.

Life after 1953 began to settle down. Just as Margaret had planned, she had decided to work as a stateside registered nurse.

But years of working in a VA hospital became less and less satisfying over the years. Sure, Korea scared her. But the war seemed to call to her. She felt it was her duty, so she picked up the phone and answered the call.

And now she was here. Lieutenant Colonel Margaret Houlihan, head nurse of the 2087th mobile army surgical hospital. Being 50 years old and a few gray hairs wouldn't stop her from answering her call to serve, and it certainly wouldn't stop her from saving lives.

But Vietnam was terribly different from Korea. And at times (many, in fact) terribly frightening. Being so close to the front lines, not knowing when the place would have to bug out due to shell fire, was very stressful. In fact, stressful was an understatement.

But she did her job and she did it well. Every day she'd give her all to save a life, to make sure her nurses were in top shape, and to help keep the camp functioning like a well oiled machine.

There was only one problem.

Of course, she knew she could fix just about anything. That's why she made it her top priority to have the commanding officer, Colonel Dayton, have more nurses transferred over to the 2087th. Their medical staff wasn't very impressive, not nearly as productive as the 4077th, but they got through OR sessions as well as they could. But they desperately needed more nurses, and a few more cutters wouldn't hurt.

Margaret only hoped that she'd be able to pull through this war.

She only wished she could help all the soldiers pull through this war.


	2. Incoming Staff

The knock on the wooden frame was enough to wake her from sleep.

"Colonel. Margaret? Are you awake?"

She recognized the voice and groggily sat up in her cot and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes Colonel Dayton."

"May I open the door?" Asked the Colonel.

"Do you think you could give me a moment, I just woke up."

"No problem. But I might as well tell you now."

"Tell me what?"

"You get freshened up, but as soon as you're done, report to my office immediately."

She came to a halt as she finished brushing out the tangles in her hair. "Why? Is there a problem, sir?"

"No no! Two nurses, fresh from the states were transferred in last night, I thought it would be good for them to wake up bright and early so they could get aquatinted with their head nurse."

Margaret sighed in relief. "It took the army long enough! Well I'll be there in no time, Colonel."

"Good! I'll be on my way then. The nurses and I shall be expecting you."

She listened to the sound of Dayton's footsteps as they marched away from her tent.

Putting her brush on her nightstand, she pulled on her fatigues and put on a small amount of makeup. She wanted to make the best first impression on her new nurses.

She didn't want to seem like a scary, regular army officer to some girls who were probably fresh out of college. Yet, at the same time, she knew it was right to keep her staff disciplined and in good order.

As she finished lacing her boots, she stood up and headed to meet her new staff.

/scene/

As she walked into the office she was greeted with Dayton's classic lopsided grin; which vaguely reminded her of Trapper.

He motioned to the two occupied chairs, and an empty third.

She took the empty seat and gave the occupants of the other two a friendly smile.

The girl sitting next to her looked to be in her late twenties. Her long, dark auburn hair was pinned up in a bun, much like how she used to wear her hair. But just one look at this girl was enough to put a pang in her heart.

She looked absolutely terrified.

Being an army nurse was a job that a woman signed up to do. There was no draft like the men had. And Margaret could tell that this young lady had no idea what she was sighing up for, what she was getting herself into. War was never and is no game.

She glanced to the other young nurse sitting on the other side of the one next to her. This one seemed a little younger, perhaps not by many years. Her pixie short blond hair only added to the warmth of something that Margaret was almost surprised to see, and quite contrary to the other nurse's appearance:

The largest smile she's seen plastered on a nurse's face.

She noticed the girl reach over and hold out her hand, and in greeting, Margaret shook it. She was almost proud of the confidence she saw in her, but also wondered how long it would take for the war to break her down.

Dayton smiled to the three women sitting across from him. "Margaret," he said, pointing to the nurse next to her, "this is Lieutenant Darlene Bradly."

Margaret and Darlene both stood up, saluted each other, and shared a handshake.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Colonel Houlihan," Darlene said with an apprehensive stutter.

"And I as well, lieutenant. The army needs more brave women like you." Margaret gave her another warm smile and a pat on the back.

Colonel Dayton nodded. "Alright Lieutenant Bradly, make your way back to the nurses quarters and finish unpacking while we finish introductions. You are to meet Colonel Houlihan with the other nurses in the post operative unit in one hour."

Darlene nodded. "Understood, sir," she replied as she made her way out the door.

Dayton nodded again, to the second nurse. She in response stood up and made herself present to Margaret.

She held out her hand once again for their second handshake. She gave her salute and a sly, yet almost overjoyed grin to Margaret.

Colonel Dayton motioned his hand toward the nurse. "Colonel Houlihan, this is Lieutenant Erin Hunnicut."


	3. Lieutenant Hunnicut

It all made sense now. The scruffy blonde hair, the thousand-watt smile, all the odd similarities began to add up. All she was missing was a mustache.

Erin smiled, "A pleasure to finally meet you, Colonel Houlihan."

Still shocked, Margaret continued to shake her hand for an awkward amount of time. "Yes... y-you as well."

Colonel Dayton sat down in his chair, unaware of the connections the two held. "Well, you two get along back to your quarters," he turned to look at Margaret, "make sure to meet the two nurses in an hour at post op for their tour, Colonel."

Margaret finally let go of Erin's hand so she could give Dayton a salute. "Yes sir."

Dayton pulled a cigar out of his pocket and fumbled with a match. "Now go on you two, the war stops for no woman."

They both nodded and made their way out the Colonel's office. But as soon as they were on the other side of the doors, Margaret came to a halt and stopped Erin.

She almost began laughing, "What is this?! You couldn't have possibly arranged this..."

Erin shook her head. "All I was told was I was being shipped out to a MASH unit two miles from the front. I honestly had no idea that you'd be here," she smiled, "but I'm glad that you are. My father told me a lot about you."

Margaret raised an eyebrow, "All good things I hope?" She asked, a sly smile spreading across her face.

Erin chuckled and nodded, "It really is a treat to be able to meet you, to be working under you."

Margaret's grin slowly morphed into a more sullen frown. "So your dad told you a lot about me," she sighed, "did he ever tell you about how horrible Korea was?"

Erin saw where she was going and frowned as well.

"It's not going to be any better- if not worse than Korea was," Margaret shook her head, "why'd you do it? Life could be a whole lot easier being a stateside nurse..."

Erin sighed. "People aren't dying by the dozens in Mill Valley. Vietnam is where I'm needed."

Margaret nodded, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that Erin didn't know what she was getting into.


	4. Move In

Erin pushed open the door of the nurses quarters. It wasn't very large, a small tent with four bunks, a table, and a lamplight. Besides her, the quarters were occupied by two other nurses, Darlene Bradly, and Josephine Arnold, who had been serving at the 2087th before she and Darlene came along.

She really hadn't gotten the time to meet the other two nurses, since she had only came in late the previous night.

Erin sat down on her cot and looked to the still unpacked bag beside her. She figured with an hour to spare she might as well make herself at home. Or however close to 'home' she could get.

Darlene had the same idea, except she added small talk to her list of plans. She thought she might as well get acquainted with one of the people she'd be living with.

"So you're Erin, right?" She asked while spreading a thin blanket over her cot.

"Yeah... and you're Darlene?"

"That's right," she looked over to Erin after smoothing our the creases in the blanket, "So where you from, Erin?"

"Mill Valley, California. And you?"

"Britton, Michigan."

"Can't say I've heard of that place before, I never was one for geography."

"It's a small town just outside Deerfield."

"You miss your home?" Erin asked, herself still in a state between adventurous and homesick.

"Yeah, there's a lot to miss. For instance, the farmhouse back in Britton didn't have a front row seat to the war. This place is..."

"Not what you expected?..."

Darlene leaned up against the wall and shook her head. "I just thought serving my country was the right thing... but when I first came in last night," she slid onto the dusty floor and sighed, "...I don't know if I'm ready for this."

Erin sat up from her bunk and took a seat next to Darlene on the floor. "I don't think anyone was ready for this."


	5. Order

"You know, if you two don't stop gabbing, Colonel Houlihan's going to _love_ your first impressions on punctuality."

Erin looked up at Josephine, who was lying on her cot, nose deep in a medical journal. "What?"

Josephine loudly closed her book and glared at Erin and Darlene. "I was infornmed by Colonel Dayton about a post op tour for the new nurses," she looked down at her wristwatch, "and if my watch is correct- which it always is- you two are running five minutes late."

Erin sighed and stood up. She looked over to Darlene, who still seemed to be pretty reserved, yet found that they were well acquainted.

"I suppose we shouldn't keep the Colonel waiting."

/scene/

Margaret watched as her two new nurses walked into post op. "Do you two plan on making tardiness a regular thing?"

Erin sighed, "We're sorry, Colonel, but it's only been five minutes."

Margaret nodded and lead them to the first bed. "Just don't make it a regular thing, alright? Today it's five minutes and tomorrow-"

"And tomorrow we'll sleep through triage."

Margaret glared at Erin. "I know you're a Hunnicut, but don't plan on smart-mouthing being a regular thing either."

Erin frowned, "Sorry, Colonel."

She smiled, trying not to seem so harsh, putting an arm on her back. "I don't mean to sound like a joy breaker, but you have to remember it's my job to keep a disciplined and orderly nursing staff."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright you two, allow me to show you around the post-operative ward..."


	6. The Poker Social

Erin lied on her cot, tossing a bean-sack ball up in the air. "Is there anything to do around here other than wait for wounded and rotting in your bunk?"

Darlene looked over to Erin, who was obviously overcome with boredom. "You have rounds to look forward to, I believe after Jo comes back it'll be your shift."

"I completely forgot, do you know when she'll be done?"

"Forty minutes or so."

Erin nodded. It had been just over a week since she had arrived in Vietnam, and just two days ago she had her first experience in the OR. The unit had gotten a load of casualties, and spent almost sixteen hours in surgery. Thankfully three other nurses were transferred in just they day after Erin and Darlene arrived. But their first taste of the war was certainly no party.

Erin still hadn't gotten around to going to the other nurses tent. She had yet to get to know her other colleagues. However, she had been able to get acquainted with Josephine, who she couldn't quite say if she liked yet. Captain Josephine Arnold was a regular army nurse who always had her mind on work. Erin always found her doing extra rounds in post op, or studying her journals.

Margaret and Darlene were probably the closest poeole to friends that she had.

Darlene was still quite timid around everyone, but she seemed a little more talkative as the first few days had passed.

Besides the constant death, the main problem Erin found herself facing was boredom. When she wasn't doing rounds, or in OR, she found nothing to do with her time.

Sometimes she'd chat for a while with Darlene or toss her bean-sack, otherwise she had nothing to do.

"Darlene?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever played poker?"

She nodded, "Yeah a few times. You play?"

"Yeah, my dad taught me how. Maybe I could see if any of the other nurses has a deck we could borrow, would you want to play?"

Darlene stood up and reached for her bag. "Actually, I had packed my own deck, we could use that."

Erin stopped tossing her ball and sat up. "You mean to tell me you've had a deck of cards this whole time, and you just let me die of boredom over here?"

Darlene chuckled, "I didn't know if you were the type of girl who likes to lose her money over a poker game."

Erin smiled, "You're that good, huh?"

"Well I've won most games that I play."

"I thought you said you've only played a few times?"

"Exactly. I try not to test my luck," she looked over at Erin and smirked, "but for you, I suppose I can make an exception."

Erin laughed. "Well you better hurry up with finding those cards if I only got forty minutes before I'm on call."

Darlene pulled out a brand new, unopened deck of cards. "For someone about to owe me a pile of cash, you sure do seem confident."


	7. Who Turned Off The Lights?

Darlene had been right. At the end of the game Erin ended up owing her twenty bucks and a pair of nylon stockings. Erin figured she had at least all of her time in post op to sulk over her loss. And sulk she did.

"I hope you're still not sour about our game the other day."

Erin looked over to Darlene, who was shuffling her deck of cards.

"You don't plan on playing me again do you? I'd like to keep at least some of my paycheck," she replied, tossing her sack up into the air.

Darlene shrugged. "That's fine with me, have fun tossing your life away."

Erin rolled her eyes and sat down her bean-sack. "Alright, I suppose I'm up for a game of cards. But can we at least play something that isn't going to burn a hole in my wallet?"

"Fine. War, Slapjack, Go Fish?"

Erin shrugged, "whichever you want," she looked over to Josephine, "you want to play with us?"

Josephine, or 'Jo' as the two started calling her, was avidly reading an article on kidney failure before she went to sleep. "Certainly not."

Darlene glanced over to Erin, "Why would you ask such a silly question? You know she can't stay up late on a school night."

Jo sat the article down and glared at them. "I sure do miss the first day you two came here, you talked and annoyed me much less then. In fact, I miss the days before you came here," she replied with a mocking tone.

Darlene returned her gaze to Jo, "Well if we annoy you that much you can always go bunk in the latrine."

"That is no way to talk to a colleague! Especially one in an authoritative ranking," Jo huffed. She angrily tossed the article onto the table and turned off the lamp.

"Hey! Turn that light back on!" Erin demanded.

"Just go to sleep so I can get some peace and quiet," Jo mumbled, pulling a blanket over her.

Erin sighed as she and Darlene went to go lie down in their cots. So much for a card game.


	8. Breaking The News

She sat down at the table, unable to shake the uneasiness in her stomach. Now was as good of a time as ever to say it. She'd have to do it sooner rather than later.

"You know, Erin, all you need is a mustache and you'll look just like me," BJ joked.

Peg sat her dish down in front of her and smiled. "I think you look very nice with short hair."

"Thanks, mom."

Erin poked at her steaming green beans, not quite sure if she had the appetite.

"What's the special occasion?"

She looked up to her dad, not having paid attention to what he said.

"For getting your hair done short?"

Erin nodded, "I thought longer hair might get in the way at work... so I just thought short hair would be a nice change."

"You got a job?! Honey, that's great!" BJ said, a huge smile spreading across his face.

Erin smiled back. Her dad was simply ecstatic to hear she got a job. She only wondered how glad he'd be when he learned his baby girl was going to be working at a Vietnam MASH unit two miles from the front.

"Erin! We're so proud of you! I'm sure you'll make a fine nurse," Peg stated, glad that Erin's studying had paid off.

"You going to be working in town? Or are we going to have to come visit you every weekend?" BJ asked while reaching for his glass of water.

"Well actually, dad, I..." Erin mumbled, looking down at her plate. She really didn't want to spring the news on them, especially since she only had two weeks left in Mill Valley. But with two weeks, she really didn't have a choice.

"Erin?"

She sighed and looked up to her dad. "I'm going to be shipped out to a MASH unit in Vietnam."

Just one look at BJ and she could tell his heart broke in a million pieces.

He sat his glass back down on the table. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, could you repeat that? I think my hearing is going."

Erin bit her lip and lowered her gaze back to her still-full dinner platter.

"Erin, why didn't you ask us first?" Peg asked. "Don't you think your father and I would have liked to talk about it first?"

"If I had asked you first you two would have said no."

"And that's exactly why you should have told us first! So I could say it loud and clear; no!" BJ sunk his head into his hands, "Vietnam's been going for years, Erin, it's just a death trap for naive kids who think they're doing their country a favor," he said, starting to raise his voice. "Well let me tell you this! I don't want my girl going off to some war just because she thinks she's doing the right thing!!"

"I'm sorry, but all the war is doing is killing people, I though I could at least do something to stop soldiers being sent home in coffins. The world deserves a little compassion."

Erin watched as BJ removed his hands from his face. She could see the red on his face from fighting back the tears. She hated seeing her dad cry.

"When do you leave?" He asked, in a quieter, not as harsh tone.

"Two weeks."

BJ nodded. "Alright... if being an army nurse is what you want to do than do it," BJ glanced back at Erin and gave her a solemn smile, "just promise me you won't get into too much trouble, okay?"

Erin could feel herself on the verge of crying now. She quickly rose from her seat and ran to the other side of the table so she could give him a tight embrace.

"I promise."


	9. Like Father, Like Daughter

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Erin huffed, "Of course I do, Darlene. My dad taught me how to make one of these when I was seventeen. If memory serves me right, we should be drinking our own homemade gin in no time!"

Darlene watched as Erin looked over the still one last time to make sure everything was in order. "Seventeen, huh? I bet you were bummed when you didn't get a taste of the first harvest?"

Erin shook her head, "We didn't actually make any, he just showed me how to make one. He told me that he and one of his war buddies had one back in Korea."

"That's nice, and I sure wouldn't mind a glass every now and then, but don't you think Colonel Houlihan would be less than approving?"

Erin shrugged, "I'm sure she'll be fine with it, if the still in my dad's tent didn't bother her back in Korea, why should ours?"

"Sounds fair. But we ought to go look for some glasses if we want something to drink w-"

"Alright, we should be clear of wounded for the coming days, but after that mess we encountered yesterday, I want both of you..." Margaret stopped as she looked up from her clipboard and her gaze went immediately to the still.

The two had both jumped upon realizing Margaret had entered their tent uninvited and unexpected.

"Hey, Colonel. Extra shifts is it?" Erin asked, trying to grab Margaret's attention away from the still.

"Lieutenants, what... may I ask, is going on here?" She asked in a disapproving tone.

Darlene smiled nervously and leaned over to Erin's ear, " _I thought you said she wouldn't mind!_ "

Erin gave her a nervous smile and shrug, and returned her attention to Margaret. "Well we thought we'd try building a still."

Margaret frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "I don't think Colonel Dayton will be glad to know two of his nurses built a still in their tent."

"Oh, Colonel, please don't tell him! We'll be good little girls," she glanced over to Darlene, "won't we?"

Darlene grinned at Margaret and nodded. "A drink now and then never hurt anyone."

"It won't as long as it doesn't become a problem," Margaret replied sternly.

"It won't get out hand, Colonel, we promise!" Erin pleaded.

She sighed, "All right, as long as you two stick to your word, Colonel Dayton will never hear it from me. But remember, I saw _nothing_."

"Yes, ma'am! Thank you, Colonel," Erin said excitedly.

"As I was going to say earlier, you two will be pulling an extra shift later tonight, okay?"

"Got it, Colonel," Darlene said, taking a seat on her cot.

Margaret opened the door to leave and smiled, "And would you two cut out the colonel thing, we're not in the presence of a whole platoon of army brass. It's Margaret."


	10. Trouble In Paradise

After having been in Vietnam just over two months, and having just pulled an extra shift the night before, Erin and Darlene were more than glad to enjoy the first taste of Erin's crafting.

Darlene had managed to find two standard cups in the supply shed, which Erin was slowly pouring the gin in.

They both hastily grabbed their drinks and sipped a mouthful before both of them nearly spit it up in a hack of coughing.

Darlene placed a hand on her chest and sat her cup on the table, "That's a lot stronger than I expected."

Erin nodded, "remember last month when it was my birthday?"

"Yeah, you turned twenty-one, did you forget already?"

"You remember the red wine you shared with me?"

"Yeah."

Erin chuckled and sat her cup next to Darlene's. "Well I think this beats the red wine any day," she said, pointing to the cup.

The two both grabbed their drinks again and sat down next to one another on Erin's cot. They slowly sipped the gin until they found themselves with empty cups. Erin thought that the still would be a great treat for her and Darlene after working hours in OR. But there was one thing that she didn't think about. And she was at the door.

Jo pushed open the wooden door, only to be presented with her two bunk mates sitting together, having just drank gin from their still on the table. Jo had to get a second look at the table before she realized.

They had a still now.

"W-what is this! I leave for a day to work my ass off at an aid station, and I come back to this?!"

Darlene looked up to Jo, who was angrily pointing at the still. "Don't blow your top off, we'll share the drinks with you."

"I want you to take it down! Now!"

"It's not doing anything to bother you," Darlene replied.

"This is unacceptable, of course it bothers me!"

Erin leaned over and placed her empty cup next to the still. "The still isn't going anywhere!"

"Well then, I'll just have to take it down myself."

Both Erin and Darlene jumped to their feet and stood in front of the still, blocking it from Jo's path.

"You touch our still and you won't be happy to see what you find under your pillow tonight!" Erin said as threateningly as she could.

"Alright, I'll just have Colonel Dayton come and take it down for me," Jo said, giving them a mocking grin as she made her way back out the door. "We'll just see how glad he'll be to hear about this!"


	11. A Chopper For Two

"This is unacceptable! Two of my nurses decide to build a still in my camp before consulting me, or even asking for my permission first!"

Erin and Darlene watched as Colonel Dayton paced around his office, figuring out what to do.

"I'd like you two to take it down immediately."

"Oh, Colonel! I'm sure you don't mind having a drink now and then, so why can't we?" Darlene protested.

"Then you two will just have to go to the officer's club like everyone else."

Before Erin or Darlene had any chance to protest further, Sergeant Porter rushed into the room to announce that they'd be expecting wounded any minute.

"Wounded!? We just had a mass of casualties three days ago! We weren't supposed to be getting any more for the next few days!"

"Just two coming in on a chopper, sir. Not sure what condition they're in, all I know is they were found and picked up just about three miles from here," Porter replied.

The Colonel nodded, "Alright, get one of the surgeons to get ready for OR."

"But we're expecting two men, sir."

"I can pull my weight too, now go get someone, okay?"

"Yes sir," Porter said, running out the doors of the office.

Colonel Dayton looked over to Erin and Darlene, "You two better go scrub up, we'll still be needing a few nurses in OR."

They both nodded and began to make their way out of the office, but not before the Colonel stopped them.

"We'll settle this later."


	12. Letters

"I miss our still. Even if we only got to use it once," Erin said forlornly. The table was now cleared, besides the lamplight, two days ago they had gotten the official order from Colonel Dayton that it was to be taken down. No matter how much Erin or Darlene tried to change his mind.

"I certainly don't miss it. Drinking is not a habit that army nurses should pick up," Jo stated.

"Who asked for your opinion?!" Darlene snapped back.

Jo rolled her eyes and continued to neatly spread her blankets over her cot. Not that she'd be needing them anytime soon, the tropical August heat was almost unbearable.

But all turned towards the door at the sudden knock.

"Mail for the ladies!" Sargent Porter called.

"Come on in," Erin said.

Porter opened the door and approached the three nurses.

"Captain Arnold," he said holding out an envelope to Jo, who gladly took it.

"Lieutenant Bradly," he called next, handing her a slightly crumpled envelope.

"And last but not least, Lieutenant Hunnicut," he said, handing Erin two envelopes.

Darlene smiled as she began to rip open her letter. "Thanks Porter."

He smiled back. "Hey, you ladies have a nice day," he fanned himself dramatically, "try to not let the heat get to you!"

Darlene chuckled, "Alright you too, now scram," she replied jokingly.

Erin began looking at her mail. Darlene was already avidly reading her's.

"Letter from your folks?" Erin asked.

Darlene sighed and nodded. "Yeah," she replied, distant and forlorn.

"Not good news I presume?"

Darlene nodded once again. "Before I signed up with the Red Cross, I worked at my Uncle's private practice just outside Britton. Now the business isn't making enough money and he's going to have to sell the place and get a job in a city hospital," she shook her head and sat the letter beside her, "...maybe if I hadn't come to Vietnam, I could have stayed at the practice and helped him out. If only I didn't leave... his practice might have been able to survive a little longer..."

Erin frowned, "Don't beat yourself up over it. It's not your fault."

"Maybe not, but at the same time... if I hadn't been so eager to join the army, this wouldn't be happening."

"Well, try not to worry about it too much, okay?"

Darlene nodded, "Yeah, your right. So what did you get?"

Erin hadn't opened her letters yet, but she expected at least one of them to be from her parents. She looked at the address of the letter on top; it was from Mill Valley, as expected. But the second envelope had an address that she had never seen before.

She held up the first envelope in front of Darlene before setting it down. "This one's from my folks."

"Well aren't you going to read it?"

Erin had already picked up the second one, the curiosity she had for the mystery letter was hard to contain. "Later, this second letter, though."

"What about it?"

Erin shrugged, "I've never gotten anything from this address before, but the name sounds familiar."

Darlene took the envelope out of Erin's hands and looked it over. "Boston, Massachusetts. From a Charles Emerson Winchester the third," she mumbled as she glanced over the writing scribbled on the envelope. She began to open it up, revealing a small letter.

She handed the note to Erin. "Read it."

Erin took hold of the letter and began to read it aloud to Darlene.

 _Dear Miss Erin Hunnicut,_

 _I doubt that you will have the faintest memory of me. Unless, of course, your father had something to say of me. When we first met, you were very little, just a young girl. It had been a year since the Korean War ended, and a reunion was held by a Colonel Potter. Your father had come, bringing you and your mother along as well. Back in Korea, your father's talk of his precious girl was endless, and when I first met you, I could see why. You were quite the friendly little one, and everyone at the reunion fell in love with the girl who was the talk of the 4077th._

 _After the reunion, we had met on one other occasion. Your father had invited me and another one of his close friends, Benjamin Pierce, to stay for a few days in Mill Valley. You, I believe, would have been five or so at the time._

 _Over the years your father and I had shared a few letters, fewer and fewer as the years dragged on. However, I recently received a letter from Mill Valley. It was from your father. Truth be told, Erin, I had thought our correspondence had ended years ago, when I received my last (and I had thought final) letter from him._

 _But it is now brought to my attention that you have joined the army. I realize that is what you want to do, to help soldiers live through the war. But I must give you my advice. Never take anything in Vietnam for granted. The friends you make, the little pleasures you find, anything. Because in a war, the things you hold dear can be easily taken away. War is in fact hell. Sometimes I feel that isn't said enough._

 _I also hear from your father that Margaret Houlihan is your head nurse. Please do tell her that Charles gives his best wishes._

 _And Erin, please do take care of yourself._

 _Your friend,_

 _Charles Emerson Winchester III_

Erin sat the letter down. She remembered the name now. She remembered the few pictures her father had shown her of this man. She remembered her father's stories. But as Charles had written, she hadn't the slightest memory of meeting him.

And it was only now that she realized a few tears had begun to escape her eyes.

"Erin?"

She looked over to Darlene, "I had no idea these people, people I hardly remember, cared about me this much..."

Darlene nodded. "If you want I can go over to my own bunk and leave you to read the letter from your parents in private."

Erin smiled and shook her head. "No, your welcome to listen."

"Well what about me? Don't I get to share my letter too?" Jo asked, in a somewhat forceful, yet sincere tone.

Both Erin and Darlene glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Go ahead we're listening," Erin replied.

Jo smiled and held up her letter. "It's from my boyfriend," she said in a suggestive tone. She held the letter up in front of her and began to read. "Dear Josie, you know how much I love you. But with you gone, so many many miles, I'm sure you can understand how lonely I am. And I know you're a forgiving person, so I thought I should tell you that I..." Jo trailed off, her eyes buzzing over the paper as she continued to read the rest silently to herself.

She shot up from her cot. "THAT SLIMY WORM!!" She screamed as she stormed out of the tent.

Erin tunrned to look at Darlene as the door to the tent slammed shut. "Looks like you're not the only one with bad news."


	13. Letters From Erin

Shuffling the letters on the table, he sighed as he began to sort through them. The crisp September air gave him a good excuse to stay inside on this Saturday morning.

However, as he sorted through his pile of letters, he saw something he thought he'd never get.

He never expected her to write him back.

The slightly bent envelope read 'Vietnam' clear as day. And of course, it was marked with Erin Hunnicut's name on the front.

He carefully opened it and pulled out the letter:

 _Dear Mr. Winchester,_

 _I greatly appreciate your letter, and I hope you don't mind me writing you back. I made sure to consider your words of advice, and I promise I won't forget it. And I'm sorry to say that I don't remember us meeting; however, I do remember you. The pictures of you and my father together back in Korea, and all the stories he's told me. I may not remember you like the way you remember me, but through pictures and words, I think I got to know you pretty well. And if it doesn't bother you, I'd like you get to know you even better, Mr. Winchester. My folks are the only ones I ever write to or get letters from, but I'd really enjoy exchanging letters with you as well._

 _I wish you all the best,_

 _Erin Hunnicut_

Charles smiled and sat the letter down on the table. He slid it aside with the rest of his unopened mail and reached out for his pen and stationery. He had his next letter to write.

/scene/

Erin had read the letter from her parents shortly after Jo stormed out of the tent. This one was from Peg. She told Erin about how BJ and Charles started exchanging letters again. She got a smile on her face when she read that Peg and BJ adopted another dog.

But September had rolled around, and with the load of casualties the unit had gotten throughout August, Erin had forgotten to write back until now.

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _The past month hasn't been very easy, and I'm sorry I haven't written since late July. I suppose there's a few things that I should fill you in on._

 _Firstly, earlier in August, Darlene and I had built a still like the one you had in Korea. The first drink we took was very strong, yet enjoyable. Unfortunately, our first drink from the still was also our last. Margaret was easy on us and didn't rat us out, but our bunk mate, Jo did. And we were given the order by Colonel Dayton to take the still down._

 _Over the time I've been here I think I've been able to get to know Jo a little better. And I don't think I can say I like her, and it's not just because she was the one who told Colonel Dayton about our still. She's very snappy and tight. Regular army, perhaps more so than Margret or Dayton. On the other hand, I do have to feel bad for her after she got a letter from her boyfriend... she didn't really appreciate what he had to say._

 _I don't hold any ill will for Colonel Dayton, even if he had us take the still down. He really is a good and fair leader. Not only that, but he's also an exceptional surgeon. During the last OR session he caught a nick in one of his kid's colon. If he hadn't spotted that, he could have very likely died. Besides Dayton, we have three other surgeons in our unit. But I think that Dayton is the most experienced of them all._

 _And Margaret is undoubtedly the best nurse here. She's a great and strong leader like you had told me. She talks about you often, in fact, I had given her our address, and you two should be expecting a letter from her sometime soon. Perhaps even before you get this letter._

 _I don't think that I've told you about Sargent Porter yet. He's a young boy who was caught in the draft. Luckily, he was able to get out of the fighting by being transferred to our unit as the company clerk. He's been here longer than I have, but we've become good friends during my time here._

 _Speaking of good friends, Darlene and I have gotten closer during this time as well. The quiet and timid nature that she presented everyone with when she first arrived here seemed only to be a mask of her true personality. She's snappy, but wonderful. And she's very outgoing. We had first began our friendship by a simple poker game, and now she makes games a regular thing, making sure to invite all the other nurses. Even Jo. And unfortunately for my paycheck, she wins half the time._

 _As for me, I can see that war is no job that is to be dealt with quickly. It's long and ongoing, and sometimes overwhelming. But don't worry about me. Take good care of yourselves. I love you._

 _Erin_


	14. After All These Years

It was November, and the letter that Erin told BJ and Peg to expect finally arrived.

BJ held the envelope in his hands, the name Margaret Houlihan written elegantly on the front. Besides what Erin had told him through letters, he hadn't heard of or from Margaret since the day they left Korea. He never got her address, and she never came to any reunions.

But after all these years he finally held her word in his hands.

 _Dear BJ,_

 _Truth be told, I had no clue how to start this letter. I went through plenty of drafts, enough to fill my trash can... twice. It's just been so long I've forgotten how to say hello to one of my closest friends. Well, I don't know that I can say closest considering we haven't spoken with one another in over ten years. And I'm sorry. My life has been so busy, from hospitals to Vietnam... and to tell the truth, I just wanted to forget Korea. But now that I'm in Vietnam, I realize you can't just simply forget a war. Nor can you simply forget the friends you left. I never really did forget about anyone from the 4077th. And in Vietnam there are so many reminders, too many to count. I don't mean to sound rude, but the worst reminder of all is your little girl._

 _She looks so much like you, it's almost like I'm back in Korea, and I'm simply working alongside you like old times; except you don't have a mustache. Some days she exhausts me with her pranks and her wit, but I often find myself full of pride watching her work. She really does take after you._

 _I hope that all is well for you and Peg. I plan on writing to Charles since Erin gave me his mailing address. And if you could send me the addresses of anyone else from the 4077th, I'd greatly appreciate it._

 _Your friend,_

 _Margaret Houlihan_


	15. A Christmas Kiss

She was awakened by the tickle on her cheek.

At first, she had no clue what was disturbing her slumber. So she tried to ignore it and go back to dreamland.

But she couldn't help but wake up. Erin was just one of those people that however hard you tried to go back to sleep, once you're up, you're up. And as her eyes fluttered open, she almost jumped out of her cot in fright.

"Guess what today is!!" Darlene shouted, inches away from Erin's face.

"...How long have you been standing there?!"

Darlene grinned. "Long enough to give you a Christmas kiss, which should give you a clue as to what day it is."

Erin groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes. "International give your bunkie a kiss day?"

"Would you two pipe down! Some people are trying to get as much sleep in as they can!" Jo snapped as she turned over in her cot.

"Awww! Where's your Christmas cheer, Jo?" Darlene glanced back at Erin, "That should also give you a clue."

Erin smiled and gave a sarcastic shrug. "Let me take another guess, International day of cheer?"

"You know, you're really bad at this," Darlene replied.

"Come on you two! Can't I get five more minutes of peace and quiet?"

Darlene frowned and began to walk over to Jo's cot. "Now I know why you're in such a salty mood! I haven't given you your Christmas kiss yet!"

Erin stood up and pointed a finger at the both of them. "I got it! It's the day of Christmas Eve!"

Jo sat up and grumbled. "You so much as kiss my cheek and I'll-"

Erin giggled as she watched Darlene pull Jo in for a kiss on the lips. "Now why didn't I get a kiss like that!?"

When Darlene pulled away Jo shot up out of bed and pointed an angry finger at her. "You! How dare you!!"

"Simmer down Jo, I didn't kiss you on the cheek like you asked. Besides, a kiss like that isn't usually free."

Jo tried to ignore them as she slipped into her fatigues. "You two fools go bother someone else. I'm going to go eat breakfast."

They both watched as she left the tent, and followed with a chorus of laughter.

Erin looked at Darlene, "Since it's only the day of Christmas Eve, does this mean I can expect to awoken by another smooch in the morning?"

Darlene went back to her cot and began to straighten out her blankets. "I don't know. I guess you'll just have to wait and find out."


	16. The Home I Once Knew

As Darlene finished spreading out the last wrinkles in her cot she looked over to Erin. "Aren't you going to tidy up your bunk?" She asked, observing the tangled blankets, loose clothing, and flat pillows.

Erin simply shrugged. "I'll do it later. Besides, we should probably go join Jo in the mess tent."

"You're right."

/scene/

Jo sighed as she watched Erin and Darlene make their way over to the table she was seated at. She really wasn't up for any jokes or laughs today.

Sure it was the day of Christmas Eve, but it felt more like Armageddon. Everything about the holiday season's cheer seemed to be replaced with a rain cloud above her head.

She recently received a letter back from her now ex boyfriend, who was less that happy to see that she wasn't going to be as forgiving as he thought she would.

And she never expected Vietnam to be so gloomy.

She missed the Christmas season back in Oregon, when the evergreens stood out in the dusty white landscape. Or how she and her brothers would listen to her mother read them classic stories.

All the memorable scenery was gone. Here, the air was thick and humid, and it hasn't stopped raining in weeks.

More often than she'd let on, she wished she could go back to the states. Especially now. Because here, oceans away, she can't fix her relationships, she can't visit her mother, father, and brothers, and she can't seem to remember that snug feeling of falling asleep by the old fireplace. She shuddered at the though of forgetting anything that reminded her of home.

"What's up Jo? Need another smooch?"

She turned to look at Darlene, who sat uncomfortably close to her. "Would you stop calling me that!!"

Darlene glanced over to Erin and exchanged a look of confusion. For the first time, Jo didn't seem angry; she seemed hurt.

"What's eating you?" Erin asked.

She finished chewing a mouthful of rock-hard peas before raising her gaze to Erin, who was sitting across from her.

She looked back down to her tray and poked at the remainder of the peas. "That's what Richard used to call me, Jo," she gave a bitter laugh, "but after that letter it was Josie, then Josephine." She shook her head, not wanting to talk about it, yet at the same time wanting to scream all of her troubles out for the world to hear. "It's like we're acquaintances all over again. Like what we had together never existed."

Darlene frowned, "Listen... Josie, we didn't know that things were going that bad with you and your boyf-"

"Ex boyfriend," she corrected.

Erin looked at the mass of peas that were on their trays. "I suppose we're having yesterday's dinner for today's breakfast. I can't wait to see what Christmas dinner looks like," she said, changing the subject upon seeing Jo's discomfort.

Jo looked up at Erin. Christmas dinner was always a table decorated with long white candles and a mass of mother's food. Stuffed turkey and ham, cooked greens in cranberry sauce, followed with a slice of her mother's famous vanilla frosted rum cake. That was Christmas dinner.

Here all she had to look forward to was a platter of something she could swear were green-painted pebbles.

But Vietnam was her home now. So was this what she had to look forward to every year? How many years should she even be here?

"Josie?..." Erin watched as a few tears tried to escape her eyes.

Jo quickly wiped her face. "It would be nice if the army gave us real food for once. I can only imagine the monstrosity that will be dubbed 'Christmas dinner'."

Erin glanced at Darlene. Both saw the lightbulb flicker over each others heads, and they quickly wolfed down the rest of their breakfast.


	17. Back In Time For Dinner

"Let me get this straight. You three want to take over the kitchen?" Corporal Clark looked at the three nurses in front of him, wondering how anyone could be crazy enough to volunteer to prepare the food for over fifty people.

"That's right," Darlene replied.

Jo, who was basically dragged here by Erin and Darlene, sighed, "Come on you two, this'll be too much work."

"Hey, I'm glad to give you three the job, but you better get it done or your mess will be on my hands!"

"We'll get it all done, and done better than any army cook," Erin watched as Clark raised an eyebrow, "no offense."

"Alright. I'll finish up lunch, but after you three had your chow time, you better get to work right away."

Darlene smiled and nodded, "You got it!"

/scene/

The three nurses found themselves back at the mess tent avidly eating their lunch. Not because it was delicious (it was leftover breakfast from leftover yesterday's dinner to no one's surprise), but because they wanted to get in the kitchen as quickly as possible.

"So, I don't know how to make rum cake," Darlene said between spoonfuls of peas, "but I make a preatty good vanilla loaf cake. As long as Clark has some leftover pastry ingredients, I should be able to make enough for twenty or so people with the amount of time we'll have."

Darlene looked over to Jo, "You think you could cook the vegetables, Josie?"

She nodded. "Hopefully there's some sort of spices in there that I can use besides salt and pepper. Otherwise I'll try my best to make a culinary delight out of frozen green beans leftover from World War Two."

"Everything sounds good so far, but what's Christmas dinner without some sort of meat for the main course?" Erin asked.

Darlene waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry, right before we went to the kitchen I gave Porter fifteen bucks to drive down to the 7089th and negotiate for some ham."

Erin nodded, supposing she'd be the one in charge of preparing the ham. "He'll be back in time with the ham, right?"

Darlene didn't think about timing before. She only asked him an hour ago, and it was nearly half an hour's drive just to get to the 7089th.

"Hopefully."


	18. A Meadow Of Flour

"Would you cut that out!" Darlene would have shouted, but it came out more of a mumble of jumbled words with Erin patting flour on her cheeks. "Quit doing that!"

"Come on, I'm bored! What else do you expect me to do while I wait?"

"Well for starters I expect you to give me the flour in a measuring cup, not all over my face."

Erin sighed and reached for the glass cup and scooped it in a bag of half-empty flour.

"There. Would you also like some salt for your salty attitude?"

Darlene rolled her eyes as she mixed the flour into a bowl of goopy ingredients. "You better watch it if you want any of this cake."

Erin stuck her finger in the frosting bowl, sampling a taste of what was to be spread over the next batch of loaf cake. "This frosting isn't so bad."

Darlene looked towards the door. "Why isn't Josie back yet?"

Erin shrugged, licking her finger. "Maybe Porter's back?"

Erin reached for the frosting bowl again, but only to have Darlene swat it away. "Leave some for the cake!" Darlene pulled the mixing spoon out of the frosting bowl and handed it to Erin. "Here, you can have that, but don't go using up the bowl."

/scene/

She pushed open the door and looked around. They didn't even notice her come in. Darlene looked like a ghost with her powder-white face and flour in her hair. Erin was sitting on a stool beside Darlene, likicing a spoon of frosting, and Jo was nowhere to be seen.

"What is going on here?!"

Both Erin and Darlene looked to the door and noticed Margaret observing their work.

"This place is a mess! Not to mention you as well Lieutenant Bradly!"

Darlene promptly picked up a towel and wiped off her face as best as she could. "Sorry Margaret, we just thought we'd try and make tonights dinner."

She frowned, "What you're making is a mess. What if I needed you two in post op? Don't you think I would have liked to know where my nurses disappeared to?"

Erin licked the last bit of frosting off her spoon before she got up and sat it in the wash bin. "We're sorry, next time we open our culinary services up for business, we'll let you know."

Margaret walked over to their work area and looked around at the mess of bowls and spoons lying about. "What are you two making?"

"I'm making a vanilla loaf cake, and Erin is taste testing everything."

Margaret glanced over to the stove and calmly asked, "and who's working on that overflowing pot?"

Both Darlene and Erin looked over to the stove to see the pot of vegetables that Jo had been working on had begun to boil and overflow, spilling water all over the countertop.

"Oh shit!" Darlene stopped mixing her dough and quickly ran over to turn the stove off. "Sorry Margaret, Josie must have forgotten to turn off the stove!"

Margaret raised her eyebrows, somewhat surprised that Jo would be in on Erin and Darlene's shenanigans.

"Where is the Captain, by the way? I can't find her anywhere?"

"Here!" Jo shouted, walking in through the door, helping Porter carry a large cardboard box.

"Excuse us, ma'am," Porter said, trying to wak past Margaret. With a bit of a struggle, Jo and Porter were able to heave the large package onto the table.

Everyone gathered round the box and Erin pulled off the lid. "Holy cow! That's a lot of meat!"

Margaret turned to Porter. "Where did you get this, Sargent?"

"I went down to the 7089th and traded for some ham."

"I hope you didn't trade out anything of great importance."

"Oh, don't worry, ma'am. I was able to get all of this from the cook just by giving him a stack of my literature."

Margaret raised an eyebrow, "Literature?"

Sargent Porter blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh... well, you know. Paper with words and pictures... maybe a few more pictures than words."

Erin smirked at Porter and gave a whistle. "I didn't know you into that genre of reading!"

"Oh, cut that out!" He replied, his cheeks starting to turn red.

Darlene looked over to Erin. "Anyway, you better get started on this meat."

Margaret placed a hand on Porter's shoulder. "We'll leave you three to this train wreck, I have files to go through, and I'm sure lover boy has more reading to do."

Porter gave Margaret a quick glare before remembering she was a superior officer. And they left the nurses to finish their work.


	19. Train Wreck

Just as Margaret had said, the whole ordeal was turning into a train wreck.

"Where are the spices? The vegetables are almost done," Jo asked.

Darlene watched Erin's golden ham bake in the oven, "We have to save what spices we have for the ham."

"But my vegetables will taste awful!"

"Check and see if we have any cans of cranberry sauce, or any kind of sauce, that'll give it some flavor besides salt and pepper," Darlene replied, looking back to Jo as she pulled the oven door open and reached in to take out the platter of ham.

Erin was finishing up scrubbing dirty dishes as she saw Darlene take the ham out. "Darlene! Stop! Don't do that without putting on-"

"Agh! Shit!"

"-oven mitts..."

Darlene nearly dropped the iron tray on her lap, but managed to set it down on the floor, saving the meat.

Erin and Jo quickly knelt down beside her. Erin reached out to look at one of her hands, which was a bright reddish-pink. "Does it hurt?" Erin asked, now reaching out to inspect the other one, tracing her fingers over Darlene's hand.

"Yes! Stop doing that!" Darlene shouted as she recoiled her hands from Erin.

Erin and Jo held onto Darlene and helped pull her up to her feet.

"You better go soak your hands in some cold water," Jo said.

Erin quickly pulled a large bowl out of the wash bin and sat it under the sink. She flicked on the faucet and watched as it slowly filled up with water.

"Here, dunk your hands in."

Darlene put her hands in the refreshing bowl of cool water once it filled about halfway.

While Darlene soaked her hands, Erin put on a pair of oven mitts and retrieved the tray of ham off the floor. She began slicing it only to realize that it hadn't cooked all the way through.

"Darlene! You took it out too early!"

"Sorry! Just shove it back in for a while!" She snapped back.

Erin sighed and put the knife down and placed the ham back in the oven. Once she closed the meat in its iron tomb, she searched the kitchen for spice bottles.

She was able to come across one; being a bottle of old onion powder. It wasn't much, but at least it was something. That is, until she opened the cap to see that the bottle was completely empty.

Erin angrily tossed it into the trash bin. "This is becoming a disaster," she looked over to Jo, "do you think you'll have any salt and pepper left for the ham?"

She picked up the old glass bottles and handed them to Erin. "Yeah I'm done with the vegetables. And since you're still waiting on that ham, you might as well help me clean up the place."

Erin agreed and helped Jo dust off the countertops and place grimy dishes into the wash bin.

They both stopped their busy work when Margaret came in to check on how the 'chefs' of the 2087th were getting along with dinner.

"You guys almost done? Dinner is supposed to be served in an hour." She looked around the room, glad to see that it wasn't as messy as it had been earlier. Margaret looked over to Darlene, who was silently bent over the sink, swishing her hands around in a bowl of water. "What's up with you?"

"I burnt my hands."

Margaret walked over to inspect her hands. "Weren't you wearing mitts?"

Darlene winced, "No."

Erin glanced over Margaret as she swept a pile of dirt and flour into a corner of the room. "Next time, remind Madame Genius to stay out of the kitchen."

Darlene scoffed at Erin's remark and placed her hands back in the bowl once Margaret finished looking at them.

"You keep soaking your hands, and I'll be right back with some lidocaine." With that, Margaret made her way back out the door.

While Margaret was gone, Erin opened up the oven and pulled out the ham, remembering to wear mitts. She looked at the areas she had sliced before and saw it was of a sweet, golden-brown color. And by the time Margaret had come back, she had neatly sliced the ham into four smaller chunks that would be easier to cut down when it came time to serve.

"That ham looks pretty good. I'm proud of you three," She stated as she squirted some lidocaine onto Darlene's hands.

Jo watched as Erin carefully carried the tray of ham over by the pot of vegetables and platter of loaf cake. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm a mess. I'll be hitting the showers before dinner." She pulled off her sweaty, flour dusted apron, flung it onto the stool and left the kitchen.


	20. Mistletoe

Darlene flexed her hands. They were still feeling tight, but the lidocaine helped and the color was slowly returning to normal.

"Your hands feeling better?" Erin asked.

"Yeah."

Erin placed a hand on her back. "Listen, I'm sorry that I snapped at you back there."

"I'm sorry too," Darlene said, picking up a spoonful of vegetables, which tasted a whole lot better than the peas they would have had.

Jo smiled at them, which up until now was a rare occurrence. "I think that this dinner was a smashing success."

The other two looked around the mess tent where they could see their fellow servicemen and women laughing and eating together.

Darlene looked at Jo and smiled back. "I suppose it was."

"I know I've always been hard on you two, but you guys aren't that bad," Jo rubbed at her eyes, "It may not be home cooking, but at least it came from the heart."

/scene/

"You don't mind if we keep you up another hour?"

Jo looked over to Darlene, setting down her medical journal. "What?"

"I was going to go ask the other nurses if they wanted to come over here and play a game or two of poker before we turn in for the night," Darlene replied.

Jo waved her hand. "Go ahead."

"You know you can always join us, Josie," Erin said, shuffling around in Darlene's bag for the deck of cards.

"You can stop calling me Josie. Jo is fine with me."

Erin looked back up to her. "But I thought..."

Jo shook her head. "I'm over that slimy worm. I suppose if he couldn't wait for me, I shouldn't have to wait for him. And I shouldn't have overreacted about it." She got out of her cot and sat the lamplight on the ground, and pulled the table to the middle of the tent.

"What are you doing?" Darlene asked.

"I'm getting the table ready for the poker game. You might as well go call for the other nurses before they fall asleep."

Darlene smiled, "I'll go do that," she smirked at Jo and nodded over to Erin, "make sure she doesn't mess with the deck while I'm gone. We all know how she likes to cheat."

Erin tossed the deck onto the table. "Hey! That's only because you cheat too! Besides, you win half the time!"

/scene/

The poker game the night before wasn't very crowded. The nurses in the other tent were asleep when Darlene went to go ask them, so it was a game just between the three of them. It was the first game of poker that Jo ever joined. And to their surprise, she was actually quite the competitive card player. However, Darlene won once again, which followed with Erin's accusations of cheating.

And now that it was Christmas Morning, everyone in the camp was sound asleep in their cots. Well... almost everyone.

Darlene was awakened by the soft press of someone's lips against her's, and for a moment, she almost thought she was a child again, being put to bed with a goodnight kiss. Except, she was being woken up, and it wasn't her aunt that was kissing her, it was Erin.

She groggily opened her eyes. "Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to be giving out the Christmas kisses!"

Erin stood beside her bunk, glancing upwards before returning her gaze to Darlene. "I know, but I thought I saw something hanging up there," Erin replied, walking back over to her own bunk.

And so Darlene sat up and looked above her. There, pinned to the canvas of the tent it hung.

Mistletoe.


	21. 1970

Erin was sitting on her cot with Darlene beside her, who was sipping a beer she had gotten from the officer's club.

"Quite a way to spend New Years, huh? I bet back in Mill Valley you and your folks had a hell of a time celebrating New Years," Darlene said.

Erin glanced at her wristwatch, "Yeah, back in Mill Valley my mom and dad would take me down to the beach and we'd watch the New Years fireworks be set off."

"Sounds like fun."

Erin nodded. "Where were you from again? Britton?"

"Yeah. Every year my Aunt Teresa and Uncle James would make a big batch of hot cocoa and we'd sit around the old grandfather clock and play board games all night, until it struck twelve."

"It must be nice being able to cozy up with your folks on New Years, in Mill Valley it hardly ever gets cold." Erin checked her watch once more. "You said you celebrated with your aunt and uncle?"

"Yeah," she replied taking another swig from the bottle.

"Did you and your parents always go to visit them on holidays?"

Darlene shook her head, "No, I lived with them."

"...oh. Where, may I ask, were your folks?"

"They had gotten a divorce when I was six, and my mother left me with them up in Michigan after we finished moving out of our old home."

"You ever get to see your parents?"

"No. And I never want to."

Erin watched Darlene as she sat the now empty beer bottle on the table. "What happened?"

She shrugged limply, not completely sober. "Dad wasn't exactly a loving father and husband, he eventually went to jail, and I find myself moving from Florida to Michigan."

Erin nodded, feeling she shouldn't pry any further. "Well, you can forget that tonight, we'll be celebrating New Years together."

Darlene stood up. "We can celebrate by heading back to the club, and you could buy me another beer," she smirked, "or maybe something a little stronger."

Erin sat up from her bunk and looked at her wristwatch for the last time. "Looks like we got one minute to get there."

"Or what, we'll turn into pumpkins?"

"No before it's officially 1970," Erin stood up and began to make her way to the door, "drinks are on me."


	22. Wounded

"He's first! Nurse, go prep him and then scrub up. I'll meet you in OR!"

Erin nodded as she and Porter carried the litter holding the unfortunate young man. "Yes, doctor!"

This one was bad. He was to be operated on first. From her initial glance, Erin could see the devistating damage, and despite how horrible it was, she had gotten to the point of numbness that she hardly ever felt bile rise to her throat.

His arm- what was left of it- had been bandaged together in the most primitive manner. His entire left side was covered with debris and dirt. His bloodied uniform showing the aftermath of getting too close to a grenade.

After having prepped their unlucky patient and having scrubbed up, Erin met Dr. Evans in the OR to assist with surgery.

"Looks bad, how far are you goi-"

Evans shook his head and sighed, "just above the elbow," he replied, interrupting her.

Erin sighed as well. "Looks like he just won a ticket state-side."

"Yeah... scalpel."

"Scalpel," she responded, handing him the sharp tool.

/scene/

"Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?"

The man looked up at Erin, who was taking a seat on the stool beside his cot. He gave her a weak smile. "Good, I suppose it could be worse."

Erin frowned as she checked his bandages. "How'd it happen?"

"It started gettin' pretty rough out there. Me and a few of the others in my troop jumped in a trench to shelter ourselves. Next thing I know, one of my buddies shouts 'grenade'. There's a live one that rolled down in our trench. And I... I did the first thing that came to mind."

Erin stopped her work. "You mean you picked it up?"

He nodded. "I had to throw it. If it had went off so close to the other men then they'd be..."

Erin felt a pang in her heart. The man's selflessness almost bringing her to tears. "...that was very brave of you."

He smiled bitterly. "I almost hate myself for regretting it. If I hadn't have done it I wouldn't have to live... like this, we'd just all be dead." Sighing, he readjusted his pillow and turned closer to Erin. "But, at least it's just one missing arm instead of four dead men."

"At least you get to go home. Family, friends, you get to be free again."

"I suppose that's one ray of sunshine."

"You got anyone waiting for you?"

He nodded. "My wife and little girl. Jenny just turned eight last month."

She watched as his eyes glazed over at the mention of his daughter and soon the warm tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You know, I played baseball in college. But after I married and Jenny came along, I'd play it with her from the moment she could hold a bat." He wiped his face off with the back of his hand and pulled the blanket over him tighter.

 _Oh god._ One of the hardest parts of being an army nurse must have been hearing things like this. The wounds that went deeper than the skin. That was the worst.

And now he wouldn't be able to play with his daughter anymore.

"Who knows, maybe she'll end up being the best athlete you've ever seen."

He smiled, "she already is. There's probably thousands of baseball players out there, but only one of them is my little girl."

Erin sat up from the stool and walked to the end of the bed and leaned against the post. She checked his chart, and glanced at the name on the board. "So, Private Raymond, what city do you call home?"

"Chattanooga, Tennessee. Not far from the mountain view."

"I hear it's real nice over there in June."

"It is. Too bad I missed it."

Erin game him a faint smile. "Well, you'll have July, hoping you'll be home within two weeks."

The private smiled back as Erin turned to leave. "Yeah... and thanks for the talk, nurse."


	23. A Letter From Mother

Erin watched as the bus drove further away from the compound. The past two weeks she spent watching and talking with Private Raymond were now over, and her friend was officially going state-side.

She made her way to Porter's office, hoping to get any info as to when the next batch of wounded could be expected. Probably sooner than later.

As she walked through the wooden doors, she saw Porter leaning back in his chair with his nose in a magazine.

"You get the latest edition of Nudist Weekly?"

He raised his gaze to her and glared back.

"Sorry. I meant literature."

"The mail came. Just finished delivering everyone's."

Erin walked over beside him. "Would you look at that... she's wearing nothing but a fedora. You'll have to loan me this magazine sometime."

"Oh would you quit joking around, ma'am!"

Erin smirked. "Anyway, I came to ask if you knew when we should expect more wounded."

"Maybe a day or two, it's been a while since we've gotten a big load," he replied.

"Thanks, Porter. I'll let you get back to your reading."

/scene/

When Erin got back to her quarters she noticed that there had been mail for her left on her bed. Jo had a letter sitting on her bed as well, but she wasn't here to open it.

But then she came to notice Darlene. She almost looked past her, from where she was standing she was practically invisible.

She was sitting on the ground, her head leaning against her cot, the very top of her head and the tips of her boots being the only thing Erin could see.

"Darlene?"

Erin closed the door behind her and came to sit beside her bunk mate. Her attention was completely devoted to the letter she was holding, and upon closer inspection, her eyes were red from a storm of tears.

"Darlene?" Erin said again.

She sat the letter in her lap and turned to look at Erin. "You know, this is the first time in thirteen years my mother... my actual mother, has contacted me?" Darlene rubbed at her eyes. "She's come to Michigan to visit me and my aunt and uncle, and only now she finds out I'm gone."

Erin placed a hand around Darlene's shoulder.

"I don't know if I want to keep hating her or... I mean, she left me, why shouldn't I hate her?"

"Maybe you should write her back. Giver your mother another chance."

"She's had plenty of chances to come back to me," Darlene turned her face away from Erin as her voice cracked, "but she never did..."

Erin reached for Darlene's hands. She took the letter and neatly folded it, reaching behind her to place it on the cot. "How about we go over to the officers club, I'll buy you a drink."


	24. Pictures

She stood in the doorway smiling, "I almost can't believe it."

He chuckled. "Well, It has been some time, hasn't it?"

"It certainly has."

She stepped aside and led him in. He looked around the room, "Where's BJ?"

"He's making lunch," Peg looked towards the hallway and called out, "BJ! Guess who's here!?"

Instantly, they heard the sound of the faucet being turned off, and before they knew it, he was entering the living room with the largest grin on his face.

"Charles! You came!"

"Well of course I came. I'm not usually one to turn down an invitation."

Peg motioned to the couch. "Please, put your bags down and make yourself comfortable."

Charles left his bags by the door and gladly seated himself on the couch. "Your place has changed since I was last here."

"Well it's been nearly fifteen years since you first visited."

Charles looked around, their living room still had the same pastel lavender wallpaper, but there were many new decorations on the wall. Most of them were framed pictures, mostly family photos. He noticed one from BJ and Peg's wedding, Erin holding her high school diploma, and... Charles smiled. They even hung up BJ's old M*A*S*H group photo.

There was everyone else smiling back at him, Margaret, Klinger, Father Mulcahy, Hawkeye, Colonel Potter, Radar, BJ, and himself. This shell of the past almost made his eyes water, until he glanced to the picture beside it. It looked newer than the rest.

And it definitely was. You could tell by the gray hair on BJ and Peg, and the fact that Erin wasn't in it. And as Charles looked closer he noticed their smiles. They didn't seem as real, almost empty and fake.

"How is she? Erin?" Charles looked back to the couple. "I haven't gotten a letter from her in quite some time."

BJ nodded. "She's doing alright, we got a letter from her just last week. She even sent us a new picture," BJ said, pointing to the wall behind the couch.

Charles turned to look behind where he was sitting, and just above the couch hung a framed photo.

Erin was standing with a large grin on her face, her arm looped around the back of someone else who seemed to have been laughing at the time of the picture being taken.

"Erin sure is a tall one. Is that... Darlene, she's with?"

BJ nodded. "She always writes to Peg and I about her."

"Yes, her stories to me recount their numerous shenanigans," Charles smirked at BJ, "almost reminds me of a certain mustached prankster back in Korea."

BJ laughed, "well like father, like daughter." BJ reached for his wallet. "A few months ago Erin sent us another photo of her and the unit." He pulled out the small pocket-sized picture and handed it to Charles.

He looked over the group picture. He spotted Erin and Darlene standing next to each other. Beside them was a tall red haired woman, he guessed she must have been Jo. And in front of her was a shorter man who looked to be in his early twenties, probably was the Sargent Porter she told him about. And in the middle of the front row was and older man, maybe in his early fifties. He guessed he had to be Colonel Dayton. And on the end of the front row, there was an older woman kneeling in front of the others.

"My word... Margaret."

BJ reached for the picture as Charles handed it back to him. "She's changed a little, hasn't she?"

He shook his head. "Besides they grayish hair, she doesn't look any different from the day we left Korea."

"Have you gotten any letters from her? She's sent Peg and I a few in the past months."

Charles shook his head. "I haven't gotten anything from her."

"Maybe when she comes back, I'll have to arrange a reunion for those of us who are left."

"Maybe she'll actually show up this time," Charles scoffed.

BJ sighed as he slipped the picture back in his wallet, reaching for the one that was tucked behind it.

On the back was written in blue pen, "1955, Mill Valley." And flipping it over he faintly smiled at the old memory.

He handed it to Charles. And as he took the picture from BJ, he looked over the old photograph.

"You- you still have this picture?"

BJ nodded. "I always kept it in my wallet." BJ gave him a distant smile. "You remember, how I set the timer on the old camera and the five of us scrambled to pose in front of it before the shutter went off?"

He chuckled, "Yes, of course. How could I forget you frantically getting back off your feet after having tripped on the way to the couch?"

BJ chuckled back. "Well I suppose that did happen."

There in black and white, the five of them were sitting on the same old couch that Charles was sitting on now.

He was grinning. BJ was sitting beside him, with a small- five year old Erin in his lap. Next to BJ, Hawkeye was sitting between him and Peg.

All of them were smiling.

Charles ran his hand over the creases in the picture. "I still can't believe you have this..."

"I've been carrying it for nearly fifteen years. Maybe it needs a new pocket."

Charles looked up at BJ. "No. I couldn't possibly take this from you."

"Just keep it, Charles."

Charles nodded, his eyes glazing over. "Alright. Thank you, BJ."


	25. The Supply Inspector

"Why do we have to do this again?" Darlene sighed.

Erin placed the box of gloves on the shelf. "Because, the head of supply is making a visit today, and if we don't get the supply shed cleaned up Colonel Houlihan will have our butts."

Darlene nodded and checked off another box of gloves.

"Besides, this is fun. Isn't it?"

Jo rolled her eyes. "I'm having the time of my life."

Erin shrugged and reached for another box of gloves. But they all stopped when they heard the rumble of a Jeep drive into the compound.

"The supply officer cant be here already!"

Erin looked over to Jo. "Go check outside, if he looks like brass start praying that he's a guy who likes organized chaos."

Jo sat down her tin of bandages and made her way outside.

Darlene looked over their shelves. Some of them were neatly organized, at least a few were. The rest, as Erin had said, were in a state of organized chaos.

Both were startled when Jo walked back in with a man, just a little shorter than herself, with silver gray hair.

"This be the supply shed?"

Erin nodded. "Yes sir."

"And just who are y'all?"

Erin held out her hand. "Lieutenant Hunnicut, sir."

Darlene reached out for a handshake as well. "Lieutenant Bradly, sir."

Erin watched as the man stared at her (in an uncomfortable way), shaking their hands. But she in turn, stared back, finding him oddly familiar.

As the man shook her hand he asked, "Yee wouldn't happen to be related to a BJ Hunnicut, hmm?"

Erin stuttered, "w-well yes, actually."

He nodded. "Captain Luther Rizzo."

"That's it! That's who you are!" She said grinning. "I knew you seemed familiar!"

"So you be the lil' gal BJ was always talkin' about."

Erin nodded.

Rizzo stepped forward and began inspecting the shelves. The boxes of gloves were in heaps but they were all there. In fact, they had everything, it was just a little messier than some of the M*A*S*H units that he had inspected.

All turned around when the door practically slammed open.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to be this lat-" Margaret looked at the shelves before she even noticed Rizzo. "This place is a mess! What happened!!"

"Major Houlihan!?" Rizzo turned to look at the nurses. "Y'all never told me that she be runnin' the place!"

"Sargent Rizzo?!" Margaret looked at the aged man. Well... he couldn't possibly be an enlisted man anymore if he was a supply inspector.

"Well it actually be Captain Rizzo now, ma'am."

Margaret nodded and held out her hand, "Colonel Houlihan."

Rizzo raised his eyebrows in a surprised matter. "Colonel, huh? Yee be working hard over here?"

She nodded, "yes, I know that I am, but _some_ people, who will remain unnamed, haven't been working as hard," she said, glancing over the messy supply shed.

Darlene sighed, "It's not _that_ bad, Margaret."

Margaret rolled her eyes, "you keep saying that."

Erin nodded, "Besides, it's Porter's job- not ours- to keep the supply tidy."

"Well today I put you in charge! You three had a responsibility and you flopped!" Margaret snapped.

"We're sorry, Colonel," Jo said, trying to ease Margaret's temper.

"It be a mess in here, no doubt. But at least y'all got everything." Rizzo began to make his way to the door. "Just make sure y'all get it cleaned."

Margaret took a breath and cooled down. "Will do, Rizzo. How long do you plan on staying?"

Rizzo tucked his clipboard under his arm. "I'll be leaving to get to the next station, but first I'll be making my way to the officers club for a beer."

Margaret nodded. "It's a shame you have to leave so soon. I hope you don't mind if I join you for a quick drink."

Rizzo grinned. "Wouldn't mind one bit, Major."

Margaret raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Colonel, sorry."


	26. Rain

"Well would you look at that... it actually feels a little cooler out today."

"Thats just the rain," Erin replied. "Gosh, does it ever stop raining in Vietnam?"

"Think on the bright side, Christmas is coming up in a few weeks. Maybe we can cheer the place up again like we did last year?"

Darlene smiled, "Not a bad idea, Jo. In fact, maybe this year we could have a gift exchange. That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"Hey that's a great idea, that'll really boost the morale around here!" Erin exclaimed.

"And we have plenty of time to plan something out," Jo remarked, pulling out a notepad.

Erin smiled, "Well you two will have to start without me, I've got three days of R an' R starting this afternoon."

"You plan on getting out of here and you don't even tell us?" Darlene glared at Erin in a joking way, "and you didn't even invite me! I must say I am offended."

Jo waved her notepad in front of her nose. "I too am offended, I can't say in the same way."

Erin frowned and sniffed her shirt.

"If you're leaving for three days you best hit the showers before you offend the rest of Vietnam."

Erin rolled her eyes. Standing up from the cot, she reached for her towel and headed for the door. "This is why I never ask you guys to come with me."

Darlene chuckled, "Hey I'm not the one who was offending the offensive."

/scene/

It was still raining by the time Erin had gotten to the hotel she'd be staying in. It was never anything like the hotels that she had been to in the states. But it was certainly a lot nicer than spending another three days in the camp. At least the hotel didn't have blood-stained floors.

And for the rest of the night, Erin laid on her back, listening to the patter of rain hit the windowsill. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting herself drift to sleep.

And as she did so, she though of something BJ had told her many years ago. A large rainstorm had hit Mill Valley, and little Erin was too nervous to fall asleep. But his words of comfort were enough to help her find her way to dreamland.

 _"An old friend of mine told me, if you listen; really listen to the rain, it sounds just like the sizzling of steaks."_

And as she laid in the dark, she almost felt a sense of peace that she hadn't in a long time. When her father first told her this she didn't think too much on it, aside from dreaming of steaks raining from the sky. But drifting into sleep, she could agree:

It did sound just like the sizzling of a steak.


	27. Gone

Erin opened the door and strolled inside. "Helllllo, Vietnam!"

"Welcome back, Erin," Jo remarked.

"Hey, what's u-" Erin stopped to see that the fourth (previously unoccupied) bunk was now harboring a new face. "Oh. Hello."

The woman was busy unpacking her bags and setting her clothes out on the cot before her. She stopped her work and approached Erin, extending her hand. "You must be Nurse Hunnicut."

Erin sat her bag on the floor and shook the woman's hand. "Yes. And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Captain Heather Franklin."

Erin looked over to Jo and grinned. "So did Dayton call in for another Captain to help keep the Lieutenants under control?"

Jo sat her book down and sighed. "Erin, Captain Franklin will be stationed here temporarily until we can find permanent staff."

Erin pulled off her rain jacket and threw it on her cot. "Permanent staff? I thought we had over the minimum of nurses we needed?"

Jo stood up and walked up to Erin taking hold of her arm. Heather continued to unpack her belongings as Jo walked Erin outside of the tent.

"It's too bad Heather will only be here on temporary duty, the three of us aren't going to have anytime to demonstrate our grand array of pranks." Erin glanced around the compound as the rain continued to fall. "Speaking of the three musketeers, where's number three?"

Jo let go of Erin's arm. "Erin... I need to talk to you about Darlene. The staff-"

Erin frowned. "She's... she's been transferred, hasn't she," Erin interrupted.

Jo shook her head. She reached for Erin's hand, and in a shaky whisper said, "They needed more people up at Battalion Aid, we sent Darlene."

Erin began to feel her blood run cold. _No, she wasn't transferred, she's-_

"Things started getting worse up there, so they had to pull back. As she was helping load the wounded on the bus," Jo shook her head and stuttered, "a s-stray bullet hit her in the chest. Evans tried, but she was gone minutes after we were able to get h-her on the table."

Erin pulled her hand away from Jo's and brushed back her soaked hair. "God... no..."

"Erin... Evans tried, he really did," Jo watched as Erin stood speechless, tears rolling out of her eyes like the rain dripping from the sky. "Erin... Erin it's going to be okay..."

Erin shook her head. Someone she had grown so close to in over a year, her best friend, was gone. Just like that. The push of a trigger. The cutting of flesh. Blood. Heart. Not. Beating.

Gone.


	28. Period Of Adjustment

"Where on Earth is Erin? Jo, did you tell her?"

"Yes, I told her. She took it hard, ran off crying, I haven't seen her since," Jo shook her head, "sorry, Colonel, I have no clue where she is."

Margaret sighed, she was worried Erin would take it hard, but she had been missing since she came back earlier in the morning, and it was now early evening.

"I'm worried about her."

"Want me to look around and see if I can find her?" Jo asked.

"I was just about to go scout the place out myself, I'd appreciate any help, Captain."

"I can help too, if you need," Heather offered.

"Thank you, Franklin, that would be helpful."

/scene/

It turned out Margaret didn't need the extra help. The first place she thought to look was the supply shed, and by luck she wasn't alone.

"Erin?" She called, trying to see around in the dimly lit room. When she located the light switch, she saw her, lying against the wall, eyes red, and two empty beer cans by her side.

Margaret slowly walked over and sat down beside her, placing a hand on hers.

"Erin."

Erin brought her gaze up to Margaret, her glazed eyes staring into hers. And before Margaret could say anything else, she found herself holding Erin in her arms, sobbing and broken down.

It was at this moment, in her semi-sober state, that Erin had remembered what Charles had told her:

 _"Never take anything in Vietnam for granted. The friends you make, the little pleasures you find, anything. Because in a war, the things you hold dear can easily be taken away. War is in fact hell. Sometimes I feel that isn't said enough."_

And she was taken away just like that. Just like he warned.

"Margaret..." Erin managed to say between sobs.

"Shhh... it's okay, Erin," she gently began rubbing the distraught nurse's back, "it's going to be okay, honey."

"We were best friends..."

"I know. It's hard to lose someone who was as close of a friend as Darlene."

Erin shook her head. "No... it's not like that..."

Margaret pulled back the hair from her face and looked into her eyes. "What?"

Erin shook her head again. "Just like Charles warned in the letter... I took her for granted... she'll never know," Erin wiped at her face, "I don't know, Margaret... she didn't seem like just a best friend... if you understand..."

Margaret nodded when she began to realize what Erin was getting at. "It's hard Erin, like I said before, to lose someone you love," she held up Erin's chin, "but listen to me, broken hearts heal. It just takes time, like every other wound."

Erin sighed and nodded, and allowed Margaret to give her another hug.

"Thank you, Margaret," she said, finally catching her breath from the trying events.

They sat together in silence for a few minutes more, Margaret trying to console her as if she were her own daughter.

"Margaret?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not going to report me to Colonel Dayton, are you?"

Margaret quickly shook her head. "Of course not, Erin. I learned a long time ago there's absolutely nothing wrong with who you fall in love with. Even if I am regular army, it doesn't mean I agree with everything the army believes."

Erin stood up and rubbed at her eyes. "Thank you," ready to take everything ahead of her one step at a time.


	29. For The Love Of God

Christmas was fast approaching, and the mood of the camp wasn't as jolly when Darlene had still been alive. Shortly after her death, Colonel Dayton had announced that Nurse Heather would be permanently assigned to the 2087th. Another problem arose for Dayton in terms of trying to find another replacement, but it certainly didn't bother Sergeant Porter.

Porter burst into the nurse's tent without thinking to knock, the excitement and joy overwhelming him.

"I'm going home! I'm going home!!!"

Jo yelped as the small man almost tackled her in attempt to give her a hug.

Erin shook his hand, "Really!?"

He nodded, "Yes! Yes! Really!"

Heather simply gave him a smile, not being well acquainted with the Sergeant, but still wishing him the best.

"When do you leave?" Jo asked.

Porter held up his papers with pride, "Two days!"

"Well ain't this one hell of a Christmas gift!" Erin exclaimed.

"It certainly is, Lieutenant." He looked at Erin and Jo sadly, "I know you two and Darlene were always on my case, but I'm gonna miss you guys more than you'll ever know. This place doesn't even scratch the surface of a nightmare, but you guys... you guys always had my back, I'll never forget-"

Jo began wiping at her eyes, "Would you cut that out, Porter! Damn it! Quit with the sappy shit... just go home and be happy," she gave him a tight hug and clutched his free hand, "for the love of god, go home and be happy."

Erin embraced him, "For the love of god, get home safe and be happy."

Porter looked over to Heather. "I didn't really get to know you, ma'am, but for the love of god, keep these ladies under control when I'm gone."

Heather chuckled as a few tears escaped from her eyes. She walked over to give Porter one last hug. "For the love of god, Sergeant, _just be happy_."

Porter sat down on Darlene's empty cot. He sadly looked up to the others, "I wonder what she'd say right now..."

Jo gave him a weak smile, "Probably something like, _for the love of god, Porter, get me a beer and shut the hell up!_ " She said, trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone laughed in her memory, but it quickly subsided, the sullen feeling in the tent returning.

"I just wish I had the chance to hear her say that, you know?"

Erin sat down beside him and took his hand. "We know."

 _For the love of god, Darlene, why did you have to die?..._


	30. Please Don’t Take Him

_September 1970, USA_

No no no no no no no no. Not my baby. Please, God, if you're really there... please don't take him.

 _She couldn't help the wave of dread that overwhelmed her, the sobbing, the fear when she heard the words come out of her son's mouth. As she sat on the sofa, she nervously picked at her long silky hair, her heart beating faster and faster._

 _She could barely hear what was going on one room over, but she knew what they were doing. She could hear their mumbles, her husband probably barely keeping himself together as he watched their son pack._

 _Pack for what? A death sentence?_

 _No, no. She couldn't think that. She couldn't believe that._

 _She came back to reality when she heard the door to her son's bedroom squeak shut. Her husband walked out looking like all hope and spirits had been drained from him._

 _Then again, that was probably the truth._

 _He glanced her way with saddened eyes before heading for the door._

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"The garage."_

 _She frowned, "what for? It's nearly dinner time."_

 _"Sewing machine's in there."_

 _"Sewing machine?"_

 _He nodded as he threw on a jacket. "I can't let him be sent off without anything," he sighed, "I just hope my needle work is as good as it was thirty years ago."_


	31. Like Father, Like Son

"He's here?"

"Yes, not the best clerk, but he'll do. He should be able to take over the supply Sergeant duty as well. Porter always worked so hard, pulling both jobs, I'm glad the fella got his ticket home."

Margaret raised an eyebrow. "Did you say your man is also taking over the supply Sergeant duty?"

"That's right," Colonel Dayton replied.

"I thought you said this man was a corporal?"

"Well...er... he is. But don't worry! He'll do the jobs just fine... hopefully. He used to be a Sergeant anyway, so I'm sure it's fine. Really, it's fine," he reassured.

"He _used_ to be a sergeant? You mean he got busted down to corporal?"

"Well... yes."

"Sir, I don't mean to challenge your judgement, but having a trouble maker in our unit can't be the best idea out there."

"I won't lie, Margaret, he's a... unique individual. But I have a friend, he's a CO up at a front lines unit, this boy was part of his unit, and I told him I needed someone asap to replace Porter. He told me he'll get me this kid as soon as I wanted, anything to get him out of the unit."

"Sir, are you sure this man is fit for the job? It sounded like your friend was quite eager to get rid of him."

"Yes, but he got him here quick, and quick we needed him."

"Well, if you think he'll fit the job... then I suppose I have no reason to disagree."

"Excellent! Now why don't you stop by Porter's old tent and introduce yourself to the young lad."

"Will do, sir."

/scene/

"Hello? Corporal? May I come in?" Margaret asked, knocking on the wooden door.

"Sure thing, just unpacking my stuff"

Margaret opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ah! You must be one of the head honchos around here!" He said with a grin. "Well, let me tell you- you look absolutely stunning! Are you by any chance seeing anyone?" He asked with a smirk, smoothing out a few wrinkles on his dress.

It was like she knew him from a dream. He was young, his face with it's olive skin and almond eyes staring back at her. The same cunning grin, the dark wispy hair. The Korean-Lebanese blended boy standing but several feet in front of her. It was as if her past was catching up to her, coming back to haunt her with Rizzo, Erin, Charles, and now him as proof. Taunting her as if to say, _"you can't escape me!"_

She would yell and order him to remove his inappropriate attire immediately if she hadn't known it was him. It couldn't be anyone else.

And the only whisper that escaped from her mouth:

"...like father, like son..."


	32. It’s Your Father

"Hello?" An old, tired voice answered.

"When did it happen!?"

The man on the other end gasped as he recognized the voice. "Major Houlihan? Is that you!?"

"Yes, Klinger, it's me."

"How'd you get our telephone number?"

Margaret hesitated, "...Your son."

Klinger was silent on the other end of the line. How could Margaret have met Si? "What?"

"He was transferred to my unit."

"Your unit? You mean you're working as a nurse in Vietnam?!"

"Yes."

Margaret heard him laugh on the other end, with a sigh of relief she listened to him call for Soon Lee. "Honey! It's Margaret Houlihan! And she's with Si!"

He returned to Margaret with an overjoyed tone, "So you mean he's no longer fighting at the front lines?!"

"That's right, he's working at our M*A*S*H outfit," she said, "Don't worry, you tell Soon Lee that he's perfectly fine."

"That's wonderful! I'm glad to know he'll have you to keep him under control."

"I'm not the only one."

"What? You mean another one of us is over there? Charles? Kelleye?"

"No, no. Think back to a certain little girl Captain Hunnicut used to tell us all about..."

"Oh my word... Erin? Erin Hunnicut is over there too?"

"Yeah, and believe it or not, a number of moths ago our unit got a quick visit from a Captain Luther Rizzo."

"No way!"

Margaret realized how much time she had spent on the long distance call and knew it was time to wrap it up.

"Klinger, I have to go soon, but before I do let me hand off the telephone..."

Klinger waited until he heard his son's voice on the other end of the line.

"Dad? Is that you!?"

With a tear escaping his eye, he smiled and spoke back into the telephone, "It's me..."

"Dad, I don't have much time, but please tell mom I love her, I miss you guys so much. I promise I'll be home soon."

"I will... we love you, please be safe, we expect you to stick to your promise, okay?"

Si was about to say a final goodbye, but the line went dead before he had the chance.


End file.
